The present disclosure is directed to an enclosure for a gage, and in particular to a gage enclosure including a cover and a housing having a cover removal mechanism.
Gages, for example, pressure gages and temperature gages, include enclosures that contain the operating mechanism of the gage. Gage enclosures often include a housing that is adapted to be mounted to a panel and a cover that is removably attached to the housing. It is desirable to be able to remove the cover from the housing to enable the inspection, adjustment, maintenance or replacement of the gage operating mechanism. However, it is often difficult to manually remove the cover from the housing solely by hand without the use of any tools.